The following description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed inventions, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
Lettuce is an important and valuable vegetable crop. Thus, a continuing goal of plant breeders is to develop stable, high yielding lettuce cultivar that are agronomically sound or unique. The reasons for this goal are to maximize the amount of yield produced on the land used as well as to improve the plant agronomic and horticultural qualities. To accomplish this goal, the lettuce breeder must select and develop lettuce plants that have the traits that result in superior cultivars.